


Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] A Matter of Time

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Violence, lil bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this awesome fic by K_E_D</p>
<p>Catching his reflection on the two-way mirror is shocking enough that he can’t tear his eyes away.  His skin is snow white and sickly looking, his cheekbones more prominent than he’s ever seen them.  But it’s his eyes, which used to be a familiar honey brown, but are so dark they’re almost black.  He doesn’t recognize himself at all.</p>
<p>“It’s just because I’m closer to the surface, darlin.  Don’t worry.  It’s not so bad in here,” It says, tapping It’s own temple.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he whispers.</p>
<p>It grins, the familiar lips once again twisting into a parody of his own smile.</p>
<p>“You can’t keep me locked inside forever, Stiles.”</p>
<p>Terror rushes through him, but his reflection simply smirks.</p>
<p>“It’s only a matter of time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted [FANART/GIFSET] A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_E_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427924) by [K_E_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_D/pseuds/K_E_D). 



 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm up for critiques and commissions.


End file.
